The present invention relates to access control systems, and more particularly to an electronic door lock used in an access control system.
Access control systems may be upgraded periodically. Upgrades may include newer versions of software, firmware, hardware, or a combination thereof. Upgrades may be performed as maintenance or for user preference. For example, a user may wish to change from an offline access control system to an online access control system. Alternatively, a user may wish to change from a wired access control system, in which all communication occurs over physical, wired connections, to a wireless system, in which some or all of the communication is performed wirelessly. Traditionally, an upgrade from a wired system to a wireless system would require the purchase of new electronic door locks with wireless capability.
As a user's needs change, it may be desirable to change other features of the access control system. For example, a user may wish to convert from a system that uses a keypad input to a system that uses a biometric input. Because locks are designed to function with a specific input device, a switch from one type of input device to a different type of input device generally requires the purchase of a new set of door locks. Thus, upgrading an access control system is often expensive and time consuming.
In one construction, the invention provides an electronic door lock that mounts to a door. The door includes an inner side and an outer side, and the electronic door lock is operable to control access to an access controlled area positioned adjacent the inner side of the door. The electronic door lock includes an outer base connected to the outer side of the door, an inner base connected to the inner side of the door, a locking mechanism coupled to the door and movable between a locked position and an unlocked position in response to a control signal, and a control circuit disposed within the inner base and operable to generate the control signal in response to an input credential. An attachment interface is at least partially formed as part of the outer base. Each of a plurality of different types of credential readers is selectively attachable and removable from the attachment interface when the outer base is attached to the door to electrically connect a selected one of the plurality of different types of credential readers to the control circuit to provide the input. A communication module is connected to the control circuit, and the communication module is operable to communicate with a device that is separate from the electronic door lock.
In another construction, the invention provides an electronic door lock that mounts to a door. The door includes an inner side and an outer side, and the electronic door lock is operable to control access to an access controlled area positioned adjacent the inner side of the door. The electronic door lock includes an outer base supported by the outer side, a locking mechanism coupled to the door and moveable between a locked position and an unlocked position, and a control circuit coupled to the door. The control circuit is configured to selectively move the locking mechanism between the locked position and the unlocked position to control access to the access controlled area. An attachment interface is coupled to the outer base and includes a mounting portion and a first connector that extends from the mounting portion. The first connector is in electrical communication with the control circuit. An outer escutcheon is supported by at least one of the outer base and the door. The outer escutcheon is positioned to substantially cover the outer base and includes an aperture positioned adjacent the attachment interface to expose the attachment interface. A credential reader includes a surface sized and shaped to generally correspond to the mounting portion and a second connector configured to mate with the first connector. The credential reader is removably mountable to the attachment interface to electrically connect the credential reader to the control circuit.
In yet another construction, the invention provides an electronic door lock that mounts to a door. The door includes an inner side and an outer side, and the electronic door lock is operable to control access to an access controlled area positioned adjacent the inner side of the door. The electronic door lock includes an inner base supported by the inner side, a locking mechanism coupled to the door and movable between a locked position and an unlocked position, and a control circuit coupled to the door. The control circuit is configured to selectively move the locking mechanism between the locked position and the unlocked position to control access to the access controlled area. A communication module is coupled to the control circuit to allow the electronic door lock to communicate with a device that is different from the electronic door lock, and the communication module is positioned in the inner base adjacent the inner side. The communication module is removably coupled to the control circuit and the inner base. An inner escutcheon is supported by at least one of the inner base and the door, and the inner escutcheon is positioned to substantially cover the inner base. The inner escutcheon includes an aperture positioned adjacent the communication module to expose the communication module and to allow the communication module to be removed and replaced through the inner escutcheon aperture. A cover is removably coupled to the inner escutcheon, and the cover and the inner escutcheon cooperate to close the inner escutcheon aperture and to cover the communication module.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.